Break You Down
by acid-ocean
Summary: Blaine, who doesn't want to lose his best friend to the Big Apple & Kurt, who can't seem to shake his feelings for the dreamy Blaine. Kurt/Blaine. Rated M.


**Break You Down**

****_Author's Note: I own nothing. All characters belong to Glee. Klaine never got together in this. They are best friends. Mainly follows the storyline, except the parts in which Blaine/Kurt are together. Blaine has transferred to McKinley still. _

__Summary: Blaine and Kurt became best friends after their encounter on the staircase at Dalton and now it's Kurt's senior year. He's graduating and heading off to NYC, but is Blaine really ready to let him go?

**Chapter One: May**

Blaine stared intently at the ceiling, his head propped up comfortably against his headboard. His hands were head and his fingers were laced in the gel-less, short curly hair at the nape of his neck. Downstairs, his mother was cooking and he heard the clatter of pots and pans as she prepared dinner. His homework laid messily on the desk across the room- mathematical problems sat unsolved, but he couldn't concentrate on numbers. His head was heavy, a migraine pushing at the sensitive spot above his eyes and he groaned in annoyance.

His head ached because of his thinking, the continuous need to sit down and think; thinking of loneliness, of sadness, of departures, of things never being the same. His thoughts pulled at his mind and they poisoned it with aches. He sighed, knowing the migraine was due to his stress.

He peeked over at the tiny, handmade calendar Kurt had made him a few months ago. It was erected on his nightstand, next to his clock. It was May. The three-letter month that came before June, which was a four-letter month. They were both one syllable, which Blaine took as a symbol for his soon-to-be loneliness, because the sunny, wonderful month of June equaled the exciting, heart-wrenching moment of graduation.

He groaned again and reached to grab a pillow. He threw it over his face and continued to think- Because all he seemed to do when he was home was think, mainly of Kurt (and sometimes Rachel) graduating and leaving for the fantastical world of New York, while he sat quietly in Lima, Ohio...where he would be easily forgettable to his two best friends...where he would be deleted from their everyday lives and stashed away with memories of their godforsaken high school and their amateur glee days.

"Does it smell so good that you must literally stuff it up your nose?"

Blaine heard the melodic voice and smiled, "This is unbearably comfortable, might I tell you." _He could imagine Kurt's lips curving upwards as he rolled his eyes._

"I didn't quite catch that, it was muffled by Mr. Pillow there."

Blaine groggily removed the pillow from his face and turned his head towards his doorway to see Kurt. The older boy was dressed in all black and Blaine silently complimented him. Kurt always looked great in black.

"I said, it's comfortable."

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes as he sat gently on the edge of Blaine's bed.

"I hope you don't me stopping by, I texted you and called, but you didn't answer," Kurt explained as he dug through his schoolbag. Blaine looked over to his desk where his cell phone laid on top of some homework. It was on silent and he wondered when Kurt left for college, if he would silence his phone and forget to answer. There would be no chance for Blaine to drive to his house and knock down his door to see him; he'd be hundreds of miles away.

"Blaine!" Blaine shifted his head towards Kurt quickly, his eyes glazed over from distant thoughts again. "You could at least pay attention," Kurt scolded as he handed Blaine an envelope. Blaine looked down at it briefly before glancing back up at his best friend. Kurt scooted closer to him, "Open it!" he urged and Blaine obliged.

He gently ripped the envelope open and pulled out an invitation. It was off-white, adorned with navy blue writing and across the top 'Kurt Hummel' was written neatly. Blaine scanned it with his eyes. It was for Kurt's graduation party, which would be the day before graduation, since 'Rachel's was the day of graduation', Kurt explained.

"Of course I'll be there for you, Kurt."

Kurt squealed and jumped excitedly on the bed. Blaine chuckled at his excitement, "Did you think I wouldn't go?"

Kurt smiled sadly, "I just…I wanted to deliver this personally and make sure. You're the one person I'd want there, out of everyone, you know?" He reached over and placed a hand on Blaine's. They smiled at each other and silently, Blaine realized he'd miss Kurt Hummel's smile so much when he left for New York, that he, Blaine Anderson, might die.

* * *

><p>Kurt left after dinner and drove home. When he walked through the front door, his father was sitting at the kitchen table with Finn, laughing over cars and mechanics, so Kurt scurried by with a "Hello" and rushed to his room. He changed into less-tight pants and licked the rest of his invitation envelopes closed before getting ready for bed. Time passed quickly and before he knew it, he was underneath warm covers with his hand down his pants.<p>

His hand was wrapped around his cock and he pumped up and down quickly. His back arched off the bed.

Kurt's eyes were tightly closed shut as he imagined Blaine's hand pleasuring him. He moaned loudly and came too quickly. He didn't change or move, he stayed with his eyes shut and he cursed himself aloud. He imagined Blaine while touching himself, _again_. Blaine, with his bowties, with his hazel, bright eyes. Blaine with his voice; His **everything**.

Kurt tried to deny it, tried to lie to himself, but he was victim to his own dreams, his own imagination and he felt stupid. He was a_ fool_.

He remembered when he went to Dalton to spy, when Blaine tugged him along to see the Warblers, how Blaine taught him to not give up, to be courageous, when they went out for coffees, when he was there for Blaine when Jeremiah broke his heart, when they flirted through songs, connected to each other and became friends. _Best friends_.

When Kurt had left Dalton, Blaine still kept in contact. They still spent every weekend singing, dancing and dreaming of a future in which they took the world by storm. Together. Then this year, Blaine followed Kurt to McKinley, because he wanted to be with his best friend and now, as the year started to reach an end, time was dwindling.

For all Kurt knew, graduation could be the end of their friendship...and that scared him.

But what scared him_ even more_ was the fact that they spent Christmas together, Valentine's day together…and stupidcrazyfoolishidiotic Kurt, like he had last year, let himself dream too much. He _liked_ Blaine, in a 'I want to kiss you until our lips fall off, rip your clothes to shreds' type of way, and Kurt was stupid.

He fell asleep.

He dreamed.

And he woke up knowing he was a fool.

* * *

><p>An introduction to Blaine, who doesn't want to lose his best friend to the Big Apple &amp; Kurt, who can't seem to shake his feeling for the dreamy Blaine.<p>

Reviews? Pwease? [:


End file.
